Brainiac 5, the youngest
by Gemina
Summary: This is a oneshot about when Brainy first joined the legion.


**It's oneshot thought up at midnight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brainiac 5 was the youngest legionnare, which meant he had to put up with certain things that only a youngest would have to put up with when he first joined.

He had been around eleven when he joined. His age did affect everyone's perception of his intelligence. And, for some reason, Bouncing Boy expected him to like old fashioned cartoons.

At first, he wasn't even allowed out on missions, until one day when he saved all their lives. The story goes something like this:

Brainy sat up. It was morning. The sun had just risen perhaps a minute ago.

He had to go work on his project, the flight ring, adapting it so that it would be usable in space. Space suits took awhile to put on, after all.

After working for two hours on the flight ring, he went to check the police updates he'd hacked into for the legion. It kept them from missing important information.

He scrolled through report after report, each too trivial to be of the legion's concern. Then, he came across a report on a criminal who told the people in rather rude terms that the president of the united planet's would be killed by the rest of his terrorist group. This would definitely require Cosmic Boy's attention. Brainy turned his head as he heard a large amount of noise.

The other members of the legion were waking up. Cosmic Boy was never truly awake until he had his breakfast, but being a young andriod still learning the ways of tact, Brainy walked up to him immediately.

"Cosmic Boy, threats have been made on the President of the Untied Planets life."

Cosmic Boy grunted and continued to eat his cereal. A few seconds later, he comprehended what Brainy had said and spewed his cereal on the table. He immediately stood up and dashed to the computer.

"Let's get moving! Phantomgirl, Lightning Lad, and Saturngirl, you're coming with me. Sunboy, you take Element Lad and Triplicate Girl. "

They quickly assembled themselves in the specified groups and started to leave.

" I'm not coming? I know the layout, and I can hack their computer systems. It would be logical to bring me along."

Brainy looked at Cosmic By expectantly. Cosmic Boy, however, shook his head.

" Brainy, we told you when you first joined that you were too young to go on missions. And you accepted that. So please stay behind and inform us of any information that comes."

They all left, leaving Brainy and Bouncing Boy to monitor things. Bouncing Boy smiled at Brainy.

"Tough break. Don't worry they'll let you go on missions soon enough."

And with that, he started playing games on the computer.

Brainy, on the other hand, kept a close eye on what the legionnares were doing. And they were not doing well. As Brainy watched, the legionnares were all captured and put in a jail cell by the terrorists. So, Brainy quickly gathered up the equipment he needed and left without telling Bouncing Boy.

The flight to the United Planets headquarters was relatively easy.

Getting in wasn't hard, he only had to hack into the computer system to unlock the doors.

He didn't run into any trouble on his way to the cells.

It seemed a little too easy.

He walked up to the cell, and easily unlocked it. His fellow legionnares came tumbling out. Cosmic Boy was the first to stand up.

" Brainy, what planet are you from?"

Not exactly the first thing he'd expected, but he answered. "Colu."

Cosmic Boy looked worried. "We have to get out of here right now!"

All the legionnares quickly made their way to the exit, and to the ship which Brainy had brought. They did make it out, but when Brainy turned around, he saw Coluans coming after them. Brainy quickly brought the ship to the highest speed possible, connecting himself to it to boost it the best he could.

They managed to make it to earth before the Coluans caught up with them, and for some reason, the Coluans turned around and left.

Brainy gave a sigh of relief. Then he noticed Cosmic Boy looking at him, as if waiting for some sort of explanation.

" Brainy, why were the Coluans so intent on luring you there?"

Brainy mentally gulped.

"What do you mean? I thought they were after the President."

Cosmic Boy shook his head. " They said they were after you. Luckily, you were stealthy enough to get in without them noticing. What did you do?"

Brainy shrugged. " I left."

Saturn Girl raised an eyebrow. " That's all?"

Brainy nodded. " That's all. Leaving the collective is unheard of. They want to bring me back into the collective."

Phantomgirl looked over curiously. " What's the collective?"

Brainy simply shook his head. " I can't think of any terms you'd understand."

Phantomgirl looked insulted.

They arrived back at the legion headquarters, where Bouncing Boy was still playing his game. He hadn't noticed Brainy had left.

" I suppose you did a pretty good job there, Brainy."

Cosmic Boy commented.

Brainiac 5 raised his eyebrows. " Does that mean I qualify to go on missions?"

Cosmic Boy smiled. " Sure. Just not especially dangerous ones."

Two weeks later, Brainy was battling the likes of Tharok and the Emerald Empress.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
